


The Mint Thing

by Iwilldieoffeelsanditwillbeglorious



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, I should be showering, Iron Dad, Spidy Son, don't hate plz, first fanfic, hELP.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwilldieoffeelsanditwillbeglorious/pseuds/Iwilldieoffeelsanditwillbeglorious
Summary: When Peter was bit by the Spider, it gave him CRAZY abilities, but it also gave him something else...First fanfic, feedback would be so helpful :)Hope you enjoy(I own nothing)





	1. What. Was. That.

Peter was sat in the canteen eating his sandwich from Delmars sat with Ned and Mj,

And he was bored.

Their next lesson was PE but none of them liked it. Peter hated it because he had to pretend he was awful at it, when he was actually really good at PE. Swinging around Queens for hours every day made you a bit stronger.

Ned was asking Mj questions about her new book (Rights of Humanity), well, trying to anyway. All he was getting was 'yes' and 'no'. Peter smiled to himself. He had good friends.

Too bad flash had to ruin it.

"What up, Fish face."

"Go away Flash."

"Yeah, leave him alone." said Ned "or Mr. Stark will come kick your butt!". Flash just doubled over laughing. Peter looked at ned with wide eyes, mouthing 'really?'. Ned was a great person but sometimes he made situations worse.

And most of said situations involved flash.

"Oh really? I'm shaking in fear! Mr. Stark is gonna come tell me off? Oh no!" He smirked at Peter "We all know it's just a little story you tell yourself to feel better." As he walked off laughing he spat on Peter's sandwich.

"Ok… lost my appetite."

"Sorry Peter, I was only trying to help."

"I know Ned, I just ignore him. He's not worth your breath." Peter and Ned smiled.

"Well, since he ruined your food do you want a mint? I know it's not much but it's all I have at the moment." Ned offered him a mint.

"Thanks Ned, you still coming over this weekend with me to the tower?"

"OMG yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world! I'm so excited!" Ned was suddenly bursting at the seems, he was meeting the AVENGERS?! Peter just shook his head smiling and ate the mint.  
.  
.  
.  
It didn't taste nice at all. He must've looked disgusted because Ned gave him a questioning look.

"You ok Peter?" Peter was going to say he was fine when his senses went into overdrive. The mint was so strong. He spat it onto his plate and hissed at it.

"Peter.. did you just hiss?"

Mj looked up from her book, intrigued.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure that's mint? It's vile!"

"Here, let me try one and check." Mj put out her hand and Ned put a mint in it. She started chewing and looked at peter, confused.

"Tastes fine."

"No it does not! I can't even describe it!" He was shocked, and definitely bewildered.

"Well, spiders don't like mint and you're Spiderman so…"

Peter and Ned's heads snapped towards Mj. She knows? SHE KNOWS! Oh god she knows… Mr.Stark is gonna kill me.

"Stop gaping like a fish, I haven't told anyone." What's up with all the fish references today?

Peter managed to snap out of his daze "How did you know?"

"I hang out with you guys loads so it wasn't hard to miss."

Peter and Ned looked at her shocked.

"The quiet ones know everything.". Ned gulped. "Plus at the last sleepover Ned said in his sleep 'Peter, being the best friend to Spiderman is awesome!"

"NED!"  
"I don't have control over my sleep talking!"

"Oh my god…" Peter sighed "so do you wanna come to the tower too? This weekend?"

"Sure , thanks."

The bell went and it was time for PE. Peter internally groaned. He would just have to get through it and get to the end of the day, and then he could go on patrol.


	2. Getting comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Ned and Mj go to the tower and meet some of the team.

It was finally the end of the week. Peter, Ned and Mj sat in Happy’s car with supplies for the weekend.

“Dude, this is so cool! We’re meeting the Avengers!” Ned hadn’t been able to sit still all week.

“You mean the people that destroyed half of NYC to ‘save’ us?” Mj insisted. 

“Hey, you try fighting a load of aliens AND a God!” Ned defended. Mj just huffed and went back to reading her book while Ned smiled triumphantly.

Peter smiled at his friends antics and leant against the window and watched the world pass by. He was going to the Avengers Tower, with his two best friends and he would get to tinker with Mr.Stark…

Life was good.

-*o.o*-

“Peter! Peter, wake up!”

“Huh?”

“We’re here!” Peter groggily opened his eyes and saw a bubbly Ned next to Mj, who was reading… again. Peter climbed out of the car and waved to Happy.

“Thanks for driving us Happy!”

“No problem kid, I get paid for it. But why were you so quiet today? You have never slept in the car.”

“Been out a bit late on patrol, it’s fine.” Happy’s eyes went wide and he nodded to Mj. Peter realised what he was asking.

“It’s ok, she knows.”

“I know.” Mj looked up from her book and smiled.

“How’d you find out?” Happy asked

“Ned talks a lot, even in his sleep.” 

“Hey!” Ned wined and Peter laughed

“So Peter,” Peter turned his attention to Happy “I’m not going to need to talk to Tony about the amount of sleep you’re getting, do I?”

“No! I mean, no you don’t Happy, I’m fine. It was just this one night.”. Happy raised an eyebrow in diselief

“Please don’t tell Mr.Stark! I’m here for fun not a lecture!”

Happy huffed “Alright kid, but I don’t want it happening again.”

“Thanks Happy!” Peter’s face lit up in a huge smile

“Yeah yeah, get inside before Tony sneds the Iron Legion to find you.”

“Ok, thanks again!” Peter grabbed his friends wrists and ran to the door before Happy could say anymore.

“Dude, would Mr.Stark really send the Iron Legion to find you?” Ned asked.

“He has before,” Ned’s jaw dropped

“Remember that sleepover we had? The one where I was late because I was on patrol?” Ned nodded 

“Well after you called Mr.Stark asking if I’d forgotten and gone there instead but I wasn't there either and when you hung up he panicked and followed the tracker in my watch.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, one of the Iron Legion soldiers picked me up and flew me back to the compound. When I got there Mr.stark was pacing, checking for injuries and stuff. After I explained where I was, I reminded him that he could’ve just called the suit.” Peter laughed at the memory.

“Maybe hearing your voice wasn’t enough. He might've needed to see you in person to make sure you were safe.” Ned reasoned. They’de made it inside and peter waved to the man at the desk. He nodded back and went back to work while Peter took his friends to the elevator.

“So, common room? We can go there but only if you promise to not freak out.” Peter made a point to look at Ned, as did Mj.

“What?” Ned’s head tilted questioningly “Oh come one, don’t look at me!” Peter gave him a stern but playful look 

“Ok, I’ll behave.” Peter laughed and asked FRIDAY to take them to the common room.

On the way up Peter started to wonder about what Ned had said. Did Mr.Stark really need to see him in person to make sure he was ok? When he thought about it Peter would've done the same…

There was a ding indicating that they were at the common room, but when the doors opened there was no one there.

“Hey FRIDAY, where is everyone?”

“Mr.Stark and the others out currently out on a mission and Mr.Lang is visiting his family.”

“Thanks FRIDAY. Looks like we have the place to ourselves guys, want to play some Mario Kart?”

“Sure.” Ned answered and. Mj nodded. They put their bags next to the wall and played a very competitive game of Mario Kart.

“Wow Mj, you’re good. Ever played?” Ned asked

“No, why?”

“Normally this takes a while to master, but you might win your first round!” Ned was awestruck, Peter remembered that it had taken him ages to get the hang of it. Then the smooth robotic voice of FRIDAY filled the common room,

“Peter?”

“Yeah FRIDAY?”

“Mr.Stark would like me to inform you that himself and the others are returning. He also said to tell you it had better be clean.” Peter laughed at Mr.Starks ‘reminder’ of last time. 

“Thanks FRIDAY, would you consider this clean?”

“Yes Peter.”

“Cool, so, another round? Mj, you might even beat Clint’s high score.” Peter asked

Mj shrugged “Sure.”

“Yes!” Ned grinned “Please beat the high score! That would be so cool!”

Mj smiled “I’ll do my best.”.

One hour later

“Peter, The Avengers have arrived.” Ned squealed next to Peter

“Ok, where are they all heading FRI?”

“The briefing room for a mission report and then to their own personal occupations.”

Five minutes later the elevator door opened and Sam, Clint and Mr.Stark walked out.

“Hey Pete.” Sam waved and headed to the kitchen. Peter waved back.

“STAY AWAY FROM MY SANDWICH WILSON!” Clint yelled, sprinting past. Tony shook his head and took a seat behind Peter. 

“Alright kiddo?” Peter looked to him and nodded, but Tony’s eyes were wide. Peter followed his gaze to Mj and sighed.

“Peter, can I speak to you for a minute?” Peter reluctantly stood up, preparing himself for a lecture. What was he going to say? Well, honesty is the best policy so…

Tony took him out into the corridor

“Peter! You can’t bring people who don’t know you’re Spiderman to the Tower!”

“Mr.Stark it’s ok! She knows!”

“That doesn’t make it any better Peter! You’re meant to have a secret identity!” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration “How’d she find out?”

“At a sleepover. Ned talks in his sleep.” Peter spilled. Tony sighed.

“This could be a problem, does he normally talk in his sleep?”

“No, only when he’s really tired.”

Tony nodded “Ok, well we can talk to him about getting the right amount of sleep so no one else finds out.”

“Thank you Mr.Stark.” Peter smiled

“No problem kid, let’s go back in and you can introduce me to your friends.” He put his arm around Peter’s shoulder and lead him back to the common room, where Sam was sat on the sofa rubbing his chin, Clint on the other end, grinning as he ate a ham sandwich. 

“Mr.Stark, this is Ned and Mj.” as Peter said their names he gestured to them

“Hey kids, having fun?”

“Yes Mr.Stark Sir!” Sam and Clint snickered from the sofa while Peter mentally facepalmed. Tony smiled

“Good, Mj, you having fun?”

“Yeah.” Mj replied

“Hey Spidey,” Clint chimed in.

“Yeah?”

“Can Sam and I join in on the Mario? Make it a ‘friendly’ competition?” Clint air quoted friendly, a playful look in his eye.

“Sure, join in. Mr.Stark, you want a go?”

“Will in a bit kid, I’m starving.” He ruffled Peter’s hair and went to the kitchen.

Mario Kart got very competitive. Mj did beat Clint’s score, but then Peter beat Mj’s. There was sabotage, reaming and betrayal. Eventually, the other Avengers came down to see what the noise was and they all joined in. FRIDAY was keeping track of scores while everyone took turns. Peter won but only beat Mj by 1 point.

At 11:00 pm Tony said it was time for bed and everyone went to their separate rooms. The 3 teens went to Peter’s and set their sleeping bags on the floor.

The three of them fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I took some of the comments into account and I hope this is better. Maybe I'll make the 'friendly reminder' Tony gave Peter another Fanfic... who knows? The feedback and comments make my day :) You're all so nice! uwu


	3. Mario kart and Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday D: Hope this was worth the wait.
> 
> I forgot to mention that this is post-Spiderman Homecoming and pre-Infinity War. Also, Civil war never happened and they talked about it like A TEAM SHOULD. I own nothing. Love you all, happy reading

Peter POV

Peter woke up the next morning to see his friends still asleep. Ned had somehow managed to get the lower-half of his body into the chair in the corner of Peter's room and his head was dangling on the floor. Meanwhile, Mj had fallen asleep with her book on her face.

Peter chuckled quietly and checked the time. 11:30?! He had never slept in this late before; his enhanced metabolism always woke him up, demanding food. Speaking of which, his stomach growled, and it was  
surprisingly loud enough to cause Ned to make a squeak-like noise and fall off the chair, onto his face.

"Huh?" Mj's book fell onto her lap as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Ned on the floor and shook her head.

"Ned, what are you doing?"

Ned squirmed on the floor and turned onto his back. "I don't know! I woke up and then I landed on my face!" 

Peter and Mj laughed and Ned pouted, but then Peter's stomach growled loudly again.

"Peter, if that you stomach?" Mj asked, a bit worried about the fact that, if it was Peter's stomach, why it was so loud.

"Yeah, when I got bit by the spider it also gave me enhanced metabolism. Normally the need for food wakes me up, so I must've been really tired last night."

"Didn't Happy say something about telling Mr Stark if you weren't getting enough sleep?" Mj smirked

"Nonononono, he said if I was tired again and he noticed he would have to tell Mr Stark!” Peter had started comically waving his arms around, “You guys don't have to say anything! Please don't say anything!" Ned and Mj laughed.

"Guys, please! If Mr Stark finds out he won't let me go on patrol or go in the lab with him until I get enough sleep! Not that I'm not getting enough sleep, I'm getting plenty of sleep, I just don't want him thinking I'm not!" Peter was panting by the time he finished.

"So you're scared of getting grounded?" Mj asked, still smirking.

Peter faltered "What? Why would yo-"but he was cut off by Mj.

"Peter, think about it.” Mj started counting her fingers “He brings you to his house and messes around in the lab with you, he makes sure you sleep enough, there's probably other evidence of it too."

"Evidence of what?" Mj sighed and shook her head,

"Peter, Tony Stark is literally your dad." Ned and Peter's jaws dropped.

"What? No, wait, what? No, he's not my... oh my god..." Ned and Mj were both sniggering now at Peter.

"Dude, Mj is so right. You have a granola bar every day now because you got ill and when Bruce did the tests they found out your metabolism had grown! Your Dad is making sure you're okay! Not to mention that when you were ill you stayed here instead of going back to your flat." Ned explained.

Mj crossed her arms "See, more evidence."

Peter shook his head, "Let's just go get some food, but don't tell anyone about this!"

"What?" Ned asked with fake innocence "That Mr Stark is your Dad."

Peter shushed him "Some will hear us! Or has already!”

"Who could've heard us? Didn't you say that all of the Avengers got up early?"

"Yeah, I guess," Peter paused to think. "FRIDAY?"

The robotic voice came through the speakers "Yes Peter?"

"You cannot tell anyone about this!" Peter was internally praying that she'd keep quiet.

"Sorry Peter, but I have been instructed by Mr Stark that anything concerning your health must be immediately reported to him."

Peter groaned "Seriously FRIDAY? I didn't even say I was feeling ill or anything!"

"You said, ‘Not that I'm not getting enough sleep, I'm getting plenty of sleep.’. This was blatantly a lie."

Ned and Mj were laughing again and in between breaths Mj said "Not only is he your dad, he's a helicopter parent!" If it was possible, they laughed even harder.

Peter was pouting and grumbling about how 'Mr Stark isn't my dad'. However, the laughter stopped when his stomach growled and Peter winced.

"Ok, let's go get food now." Mj suggested. Ned helped Peter up while Mj got a dressing gown out of her bag.

"Peter, I think we need to tell Mr Stark that your metabolism is getting stronger."

"Sssshhh Ned! FRIDAY will hear!"

"I have already alerted Mr Stark." FRIDAY said, with a hint of smugness.

Peter groaned again. "Let's just go get some food." The three of them stepped out into the hallway and walked towards the kitchen. As they walked, Ned was admiring everything and, as much as she tried not to, Mj did too. On the way to the kitchen, Peter asked FRIDAY where Mr Stark was.

"Mr Stark is in the kitchen and I believe that he has intentions of speaking to you."

Peter sighed, of course he did. "Thanks FRI." As he walked down with his friends, he began to think about what Mj and Ned had said. Was Mr Stark acting like his dad? Did Peter see him as a dad? Did he want Mr Stark to be his dad? Would he mind being his son? All of these thoughts raced through his mind, but as soon as he reached the kitchen, they all disappeared.

"What is that smell?" Ned said breathing in, smelling the sweet aroma. They looked around and saw Mr Stark making pancakes.

He must of heard them come in because he turned around to greet them "Hey Pete, Ned and Mj. You guys hungry?" He didn't even wait for them to answer before he carried on speaking "Never mind, I know you are, you're all practically drooling at the smell of them, but please don't, I can't be bothered to get someone to clean the floor if you do. You guys go sit down; I'll bring them over when they’re done."

Peter let his friends to the table on the other side of the counter. As they sat down, they were both smirking at him. Mj mouthed the word 'Dad' to him so he harshly put a finger to his lips and made his eyes wider, telling her to keep quiet. She just put her hand up in the air like she was surrendering with an indifferent look. As she put her hands down Tony walked over with a pile of pancakes,

"Okay kid, how many do you and your friends want?" Ned and Mj cheekily smiled at him and Peter pretended he didn't notice.

"How about we split the pile?"

"That's okay kid, I've eaten already. You three can split it."

"Thanks Mr Stark."

"No problem kid." Tony left the three of them to themselves.

"Oh, he is so your dad!" Ned said. Peter shushed him and Mj just shook her head.

"Well let's eat some pancakes"

Tony POV

Tony walked into the common room to see Steve on the couch reading, Clint and Sam aggressively playing Mario Kart, and Wanda watching them. Clint's half of the screen illuminated with 'WINNER' in bold letters.

"Come on, that must've beaten it!" Clint was hunched over staring at the screen like a little kid. The scores flashed up on the TV:

Round scores  
Birdman345: 2037 points  
RedWing87: 1987 points  
High score  
SpiderKing1: 4098 points

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Clint threw the controller down in rage "How did he beat my high score! That little sh-"

"Language" Steve didn't even look up from his book and Tony laughed

"What? Did Pete beat your high score Katniss?" Tony said in a teasing voice.

Clint pouted and mumbled "Probably cheated..."

Tony went cold, "My kid is not a cheater, Barton.". Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw everyone freeze in shock, but he didn’t care. He would have people calling his kid a cheater.

He now realised everyone was staring at him, "What?"

When no one offered to answer, Steve spoke up,

"Well, it's just the first time you've referred to Peter as your kid."

Tony just stared, and an awkward silence filled the room. Slowly, Clint and Sam went back to their game, with Wanda picking up a controller, Steve went back to his book, and Tony sat on the other end of the couch.

He was a bit lost now, thinking about what he'd said. He could've just slipped up, but then again he'd said it so sternly that it couldn't be the case. 

He was happy when felt a buzz in his pocket to distract him. He took his phone out and saw a message from Pepper saying that she'd emailed him some forms he had to sign. Thankful for the distraction, he began working. Just as he was getting absorbed in his work, Sam yelled.

"DID YOU JUST BLUE SHELL ME?!"

Clint yelled back "YES I DID! DEAL WITH IT"

Tony thought that, if Peter was like his son, then he might have some other kids to play with.

Peter POV

Peter and his friends had finished eating and had just gotten up to take their plates to the sink. As they walked into the kitchen, Mj spoke up.

"So, Peter, you still hungry?"

"No." But his stomach betrayed him and growled, but not nearly as bad as before. Hopefully, Mj had missed it.

"Well that's a lie." Nope, she hadn't "Ned, go get a yogurt or something." Ned ran off and a few seconds later ran back in with a banana and a yogurt in his hand. He handed them to Peter.

"Now eat." Mj's voice was firm, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Before Peter could come up with a reason for not being hungry, not that he felt hungry, even though his stomach had a different opinion, Ned cut in.

"If you don't eat it we'll tell Mr Stark about our conversation." Peter paled.

"Oooh, good one Ned." Mj and Ned high-fived. Peter glared at them and ate the food.

"There, are you happy now?"

"Yes." Mj clapped her hands together "So, what should we do now?"

"Mario Kart?" Ned suggested, and the other two nodded.

As they walked into the common room, they saw Clint, Sam and Wanda playing Mario Kart already (Wanda was trying to not get elbowed by the other two), Steve was watching with slight amusement and Tony was on his Stark Pad.

Peter announced the three of them "Hey guys!"

Everyone responded with "Hey Peter.", except for Tony, who put down the Stark Pad and said "Hey kid."  
The three of them walked over to Clint, Sam and Wanda.

"Hey guys, can we join?"

"Sure Pete, I need to kick your butt and get my high score back!" Clint sounded slightly annoyed.

Peter smirked "Oh, you're on!"

They played two rounds before Steve joined in, and ended up being surprisingly good. Peter was impressed, but Sam and Clint were furious.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?"Clint yelled.

"I BET HE'S HACKING!" Sam yelled back.

Clint’s face was red with rage, "HOW CAN HE HACK?! HE CAN'T EVEN USE THE MICROWAVE!" 

"WELL WE THOUGHT HE WAS TOO OLD TO KNOW HOW TO PLAY MARIO KART TOO!" Sam’s face was also red.

"This isn't fair! YOU WERE AN ICE POLE WHEN THIS WAS MADE!" Clint’s controller was slipping from his hands. 

Sam seemed close to crying, "Stop saying 'on your left'. I cAn SeE yOu PaSsInG mE!" 

"DID YOU JUST FREAKING BLUE SHELL ME?" Clint was also close to crying.

"DAMN YOU STEVE!" They yelled in unison.

"Language."

Meanwhile, Mj, Ned, Peter and Tony were wetting themselves, and Steve was there smirking like a cheekily little s***.

Soon enough, the rest of the Avengers had come down and joined in (again). There was more screaming, shoving, teaming and betrayals. They decided to do it in twos, and then the final two would face off.

Or course it would end up being Peter and Clint.

Just before Clint presses start, Sam yelled "Let's bet!".

Steve moved the small coffee table behind them to place their betting's on, and then whichever team won, the people that had bet on the winner would split the money.

Sam, Steve, Bucky, Scott, Thor and Bruce were betting on Clint, and went to stand behind him. They all bet $10, but Sam put $50. From where he sat, Peter saw this.

"Oh, Sam, sure you wanna throw away $50 like that?" There was a collective 'oooooh', and one person went 'on snap!' (Peter was pretty sure it was Ned). Sam seemed to think about taking it back but Clint spoke quickly.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll be getting more than that back."

Ned, Mj, Wanda, Vision, Tony (obviously), Wanda, Nat and Vision went to stand behind Peter. Everyone bet $10, but Tony bet $80 (Peter got a warm feeling that Mr Stark would bet that much on him) and Nat bet $20. When Clint saw Nat go to Peter's side, his jaw fell.

"Nat?! I am feeling betrayed!" Clint pouted.

"Well, us spiders have got to stick together." She said as she ruffled Peter's hair.

The game was very intense. Both were relentless, but Peter knew Clint's problem from the minute they started playing: he was too fast. He didn't slow down at corners, leading him to slam into them, as soon as he got any form of ammunition he uses it immediately, he rushes to win. Peter won, easily beating Clint.  
There cheers from Peter's side, and sighs from Clint's. Sam smacked Clint on the back of his head.

"Come one, dude." He whispered, then he yelled "I CALL REMATCH! DOUBLE BETS!"

"What?" Tony asked "No, Peter won fair and square, now give us our money." Tony began walking to the coffee table, but Sam stopped him

"What Stark, scared Pete will lose?" Tony stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Sam. Sam was smirking, knowing he'd won. Tony walked over to Peter, stood behind him and said,

"Peter, écraser leurs petites âmes insignifiantes. Faites-les pleurer. " Peter grinned evilly, as he understood French. Ned gasped put a hand up to his mouth. Mj's eyes went comically wide and she let out a laughing breath. The rest of the Avengers were very confused, except for vision.

"Sir, that is very harsh." Vision stated.

"And I meant every word." Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder and nodded. Peter pressed start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnddddd, we're off! I will get to the actual mint incident in a bit, I just wanna write some fluff too *-* The part I mentioned about Peter being sick, I might do a fanfiction about that too... :D Hope you all enjoyed! Feedback VERY MUCH welcomed XD

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it. Again, feed back would be great! I'll try to update every Sunday-ish...  
Not this Sunday tho, this is an early one :P  
(Pray for me :D)


End file.
